Chapter Two of Doom
The second chapter of Eternal Destiny CHAPTER TWO OF DOOM The gods' world. A mix of reality and fantasy in an enormous world parallel to the mortal world... stuff Rune didn't really understand so he just thought of it as a world of awesomeness. "With all due respect, I assume you just got here?" a voice asked. Rune looked to see a young man with a thick gun strapped to his back. He was wearing a white shirt and khaki pants that looked like they were folded while he was wearing them. "Yeah, from Camp Half-Blood in the mortal world," Rune said. "With all due respect, I guess you heard about Skylar James, huh?" The man smiled. "I'm Roy, the delivery guy here at the Apollo Town. This is the area where the god Apollo has his roots here, so we named the place after him. Then they heard the explosion. From the sound, a woman jumped out with a small child draped over her shoulder. She ran quickly, the child crying and screaming the whole time. "What was that?" Rune asked. "With all due respect," Roy said. "Trouble." Roy took the gun off his back and fired two shots - one in front of his feet, the other ten feet from where the woman was running. "With all due respect, Anoichtó." Suddenly the spots that Roy shot started glowing. He jumped into the glow from the shot in front of his feet... And came out the one in front of the woman, punching her square in the face. "Tanya Kole," Roy said. "Legacy of Mercury. With all due respect, you're done with your freaky rituals." Tanya Kole rubbed the blood off her face. "The delivery guy? Humph. You can't do anything to stop them. Not when Justin is in charge here." Rune touched his ring. "Dragon!" he shouted. Nothing happened. "Uh... manticore! Horse! Eagle! Um... serpent?" At that last one, a small snake came out of the ring and landed in the glow that Roy made, and from there onto Tanya's face. "Yeah! Go serpent!" Rune shouted. Tanya screeched briefly and dropped the kid. She ran off but not without parting words for Roy. "I will be back! Justin will have your hides for this!" The snake slithered over to Rune. "I felt like helping out this one time," it said. "But in the future, never just summon an animal to fight your battles for you. That's not the point of the ring." Then the snake vanished. Roy walked up to Rune. "With all due respect, that ring... that's Kalései, isn't it? Do you know Javier Travis?" Rune nodded. "He gave me the ring. Who's that Justin guy that Tanya Kole was talking about." Roy gritted his teeth. "With all due respect, he's the leader of Apollo Town. He inherited the town after the last leader, Marco, died. He's also a legacy of Mercury and Tanya's father. Shoot, we must get out of here now. Justin'll kill us if we stay." "Oh, you have no idea how right you are," said a gruff voice behind them. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter One of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Three of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 14 February 2013. *Characters met in this chapter: Roy Gold, Tanya Kole, Justin Kole; Mentioned: Marco Shine Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page